washingtonstatefandomcom-20200213-history
Hatton
Hatton is a town in Adams County, Washington. The population was 98 at the 2000 census. A 2008 census estimate placed the town with 98 people as well. History When the Northern Pacific Railway built its line through Adams County, they established a station where Hatton is and built a section and pump house. Prior to 1890, the station was named Twin Wells after the two wells that were drilled to water the railroad employees. In 1890, James Bronson established the first store and at the same time the post office was established with the name "Hatton". The name for the town was derived from the last names of the first postmistress, Belle Sutton, daughter of a local settler, and her new husband John Hackett, a Northern Pacific Railway agent from Twin Falls, Idaho. Bronson's store was purchased by Otis Algoe in 1897 who subsequently became postmaster. Hatton finally began to grow after 1901 and was platted on April 30, 1901 by James Bronson. By that time the town had four large warehouses, five stores, two hotels, a bank and a school. A newspaper, The Hatton Hustler was established during that time. Hatton was officially incorporated on July 31, 1907. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the town has a total area of 0.4 square miles (1.0 km²), all of it land. Hatton is located within the region of Washington known as the Channeled Scablands and is situated on the west slope of the Providence Coulee with the Paradise Flats to the west and the Michigan Prairie to the east. The coulee was utilized by the Northern Pacific Railway for the construction of their main line from Portland, Oregon to Spokane. Hatton is about 90 miles from Spokane and a 174 miles from Seattle. North of Hatton is Cunningham. Shano and Othello are west. East is Washtucna. South is Connell. Climate Hatton's climate is warm during summer when temperatures tend to be in the 80's and 70's and very cold during winter when temperatures tend to be in the 30's. The warmest month of the year is July with an average maximum temperature of 88.60 degrees Fahrenheit, while the coldest month of the year is January with an average minimum temperature of 25.10 degrees Fahrenheit. Temperature variations between night and day tend to be relatively big during summer with a difference that can reach 34 degrees Fahrenheit, and fairly limited during winter with an average difference of 14 degrees Fahrenheit. The annual average precipitation at Hatton is 8.66 Inches. Rainfall in is fairly evenly distributed throughout the year. The wettest month of the year is December with an average rainfall of 1.19 Inches. Culture 26% of the citizens in Hatton adhere to the Mormon Church. 20% is the Catholic Church, 10% the assemblies of God, and the rest other Christian sects. Infrastructure Health The nearest hospital is in Othello. The Othello Community Hospital is ten miles away from Hatton. Hatton is about 25 miles away Lourdes Medical Center in Pasco. Crime The Adams County Sheriff's Office serves Hatton from their office in Othello. Transportation The nearest airport is in Othello, The Othello Municipal Airport. Category:Adams County Category:Washington State Wiki Category:Cities & Towns